


9 décembre

by MaeLovesStories



Series: 31 jours de décembre [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, POV Roronoa Zoro, Pre-Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeLovesStories/pseuds/MaeLovesStories
Summary: Prompt 9 : "Tu as acheté un nouveau manteau qui te fait ressembler à un chamallow et tu me reproches d’être dehors en pull."
Series: 31 jours de décembre [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550686
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	9 décembre

**9 décembre**

Zoro s'occupait de ses affaires, sans demander rien à personne. Il arpentait les rues, les mains dans les poches, à la recherche d'idées cadeau pour ses amis. À ce point-là, il attendait plutôt que les cadeaux lui tombent dessus, tout emballés et tout. Il avait déjà acheté une tirelire à Nami, qui en faisait la collection, une chemise Hawaïenne pour Franky et avait l'idée d'un morceau de viande pour Luffy. Trois sur huit c'était déjà pas si mal. Pour les autres il séchait complètement. Que pouvait bien vouloir Robin ? Et Sanji ?

En parlant de lui d'ailleurs… 

— Hé Marimo t'es malade ?! Ça va pas de sortir en pull !

Zoro décida de ne pas se retourner. Il savait qui c'était après tout. Et il devait avoir rameuté toute la rue avec sa grande gueule.

— Occupe-toi de tes oignons, riposta-t-il en le sentant derrière lui.

Il n'avait pas le temps de perdre de précieuses minutes à palabrer avec lui.

— Tu cherches à choper la crève ?

Il crut discerner une pointe d'espoir dans sa voix. L'enfoiré.

— Va emmerder quelqu'un d'autre.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? C'est rare de te voir en ville.

— À ton avis, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ici à une semaine de Noël ?

— T'as toujours pas acheté tes cadeaux ?

— J'ai pas eu le temps, se justifia-t-il.

Il voulait surtout ne pas avoir à lui dire qu'il manquait d'idées.

— Moi j'ai fini depuis une éternité ! Nami et Robin vont adorer mes cadeaux !

Sa voix enamourée lui donnait la gerbe. Il le détestait encore plus quand il était comme ça. Il continua d'avancer sans rien dire. Il ne regardait même plus les vitrines, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et l'autre abruti.

— Hé Zoro.

Son ton sérieux lui fit marquer une pause. Sans compter qu'il était rare qu'il l'appelle par son prénom.

— Tu veux que je t'aide ?

Cette fois-ci il n'était pas du tout moqueur et semblait vraiment prêt à l'aider. Il le détestait aussi pour ça. Quand il était prévenant avec lui et qu'il lui offrait ses services sans rien attendre en retour.

Il se retourna finalement pour lui dire, le plus gentiment qu'il pouvait, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de son aide. Mais les mots se transformèrent en exclamation de surprise, puis de moquerie. Il était enveloppé dans une doudoune rose pâle tout à fait ridicule.

— Quoi ? se renfrogna Sanji, déjà pas loin de s'énerver. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

— C'est juste que… tu me reproches de sortir en pull alors que tu ressembles à… à ça ! parvint-il à dire entre deux éclats de rire.

— À quoi ?

— À un chamallow géant !

Les joues de Sanji se mirent à rougir, et ce n'était pas de froid. Ni d'embarras probablement. Il était furieux. Il ouvrit la bouche une ou deux fois, puis ne trouvant pas les mots, il se détourna et partit dans l'autre sens à pas décidé.

Une fois calmé, Zoro se demanda s'il n'y avait pas été un peu fort. Bah, il s'en remettrait bien.

Il ne revit pas le manteau de l'hiver. Il soupçonna même Sanji de s'en être débarrassé. Et pour Noël, il reçut de sa part un paquet de chamallows, qu'il donna aussitôt à Chopper.


End file.
